Saviors
by coloredraininlives
Summary: All of us have something to motivate us forward through all the negative things around us, giving us strength and power. One couple will embark on a journey to reunite once more... sequel to cringe and escape
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next installment of the Escape series! We have plenty of new characters as well as some recurring ones. Also, there might be slight delays from limited time I have on the internet to post. Without further ado… Mason and Cassidy are 12… P.S. takes place about 3-4 months after Cringe…..**

_Mason's POV_

"Mason! Mason!"

"Ugh…"

"Time for school!"

I groaned as I snapped my eyes open. Another day, another "fun" day at the school. I slumped out of my bed, trying to stay awake, and shuffled towards my closet. I heard soft sounds of feet shuffling on the bright, cold, wooden floor as I grabbed my school uniform. I slowly turned around and spotted a jolteon, laying near by book bag, his deep violet eyes glanced at mine as his nose twitched.

"Morning Bolt," I smiled and petted his head.

He stared at me emotionless.

"Something wrong?

He nipped at my hand as he tried to lure me out of my room.

"Give me a chance to change and I'll go," I told him gently. "Okay?"

"Jolt," he said softly as he continued to give me the emotionless stare.

X

"Morning Mason," a young woman with long, wavy black hair with gold streaks glanced at me with her hazel eyes. "What took you so long?"

"I just misplaced my uniform Bliss," I said awkwardly.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again," a young man with long brown-blonde hair replied.

"I will Ari," I assured. "Is it okay if I hang with Cassidy for an hour or two?"

Ari and Bliss stared at each other as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Actually we are expecting some company that you should meet," Ari announced.

"Maybe next time," Bliss gave a small smile.

"Alright then. Come on Bolt!"

"I think Bolt should stay home for the day.'

"Why?" I asked.

"It's his checkup today," Ari said quickly.

"Okay then? So… I'll see you guys later then."

"You sure you don't want breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"Alright then, see you later."

X

I waited patiently in the crossroads, waiting for my best friend Cassidy to drop by. We've been friends for years and she is probably the only person that thinks Ari and Bliss are too young to be my foster parents.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I slowly turned around and spotted a girl with her brown-gray hair tied back and her deep, rich blue eyes full of happiness met mine.

"It took me awhile to finally put Seven back in his pokeball. Where's Bolt?"

"Ari decided to keep him at home," I explained. "He says Bolt has a 'checkup'."

"They sound weirder than usual," Cassidy muttered.

"And also, I can't go to your house after school."

"Why? They do know we're working on that video for the school's film festival, right?"

"They want me to meet someone, and I'm pretty sure it won't be pretty."

"Darn, then we might-"

The soft sound of leaves rustling caught our attention and we stared at the surrounding bushes.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up."

Then, he slowly crept out and stood silently in the middle of the road. His innocent red eyes stared at us as his bright yellow rings gave a dim glow and his twilight black fur glistened under the morning sun.

"It's an umbreon!" Cassidy squealed.

"It's rare to spot one," I said, puzzled. "Especially in Hoenn."

"I'm going to catch it!" she announced as she pulled out a pokeball.

"I think it's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"For one, we're not technically certified trainers and second he has an owner."

"I don't see a collar or anything."

:Wild umbreons don't just go out of hiding from human contact unless they are owned or the humans are near their kits."

"How on earth do you know this?" Cassidy questioned.

"I just know," I said. "Come on, we'll be late for school."

"Alright then."

We took off running as the umbreon scurried into darkness.

X

"So what I was thinking is that we should film in after school hours," Cassidy explained as we sat against a tree in lunch. "Sure we have to lie and say we were helping some teacher or whatever but it'll work. You brought your camcorder right?"

"Always have it with me," I smiled as I pulled it out of my bag. "But I still can't go shoot today."

"Do you have the sound effects and visuals?"

"They're on my flashdrive," I replied. "I could send them to you the second I get home."

"Awesome," she smiled. "We should get going."

As I put my camcorder in my bag, I spotted the umbreon in the bushes, staring me.

"Huh?"

"Mason, come on!"

"Coming!" I yelled as I looked back.

I slowly turned around and the umbreon was gone.

X

"Hello?" I called out as I slowly went through the front door.

No reply. I slowly walked in the living room where I found Ari and Bliss sitting quietly.

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hello Mason," Ari gave a sinister smile. "Come and take a seat."

"Cassidy is waiting outside and I need to give her my flash drive so if you can just…"

"I said sit down!"

Ari threw me on the couch and I stared at him shakily.

"There's someone who really wants to meet you," Bliss told me as she walked towards a door.

I shuddered as I saw a hooded figure walking towards me.

"There he is Damion," Ari announced.

"Excellent work you two," the figure's dark and raspy voice rattled my eardrums as he pulled out a black sphere, "Mason Crypt, you are mine!"

Suddenly, bolts of electricity struck the figure, causing him to fall back.

"Jolt!"

"Bolt!" I exclaimed as I hurried to his side.

"Bad boy!" Bliss scolded. "We do not attack our guests."

"Mason, calm Bolt down and sit back on the couch," Ari said slowly. "No one gets hut."

Bolt stood in front of me, growling at Ari and Bliss as sparks flew off of his body.

"Bolt use-"

_**BLAM!**_

The back door blasted open and all of us turned around, finding a boy with long black hair and his hands glowing in a purplish light. I glanced at his eyes, reminding me of the close encounter of the umbreon.

"Let him go," he threatened.

"Long time no see," Ari gave a sinister smile. "You might as well give up now for our leader is here!"

"Mason come over here," the boy growled.

"Mason, stay!" Bliss yelled.

"Mason come on."

"Oh Mason," the figure announced as he held the sphere.

"Sorry about this Mason."

The boy threw a dart at me and I collapsed on the floor in a mere few seconds, cringing and my body stiff and num. The boy picked me up with ease and began to dash out the door as I began to hear explosions in the house and heard Cassidy screaming. My ears rang as I stared at the boy's face, his words got lost in the high pitch ring.

"Vinny! Get the car ready!"

The world was full of madness as I regained my hearing.

"Mason! I'm not letting you take him!"

More explosions rang in my ears as I grew weary. I glanced at the boy's innocent red eyes before I slipped away into darkness..

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Saviors. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 2 days after the prologue, Rosaline and Xavier are 33 years old and Lucia is 19 years old.**

_Rosaline's POV_

I sat there, in the hallway as I stared at an old photo of my family. Things have changed the past year, good and…not so well that my heart can barely take. My daughter, Alice, finally out to see the world to be an adventurer like my son, Riley, wherever he might be. The police told me no one had seen him and assume that he might be…dead. But a mother knows if her child is truly dead and I know my Riley isn't dead.

"Mrs. Tanner?"  
>I slowly glanced up at the man in business attire.<p>

"Come in."

I slowly walked in his office.

"Would you like some coffee or water?"

"No thank you," I said kindly as I sat in a chair across from his desk.

"How are you doing Rosaline?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Listen, the reason why I called you here is about the status of the ranch."

"What about the ranch?"

"In the deed that your husband left when he passed away, he gave the ranch to your children, Ryan and Alice Tanner. From my knowledge, your son's whereabouts are unknown and your daughter is away, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you re not from this region, correct?"

"Correct."

"Where are you from again?"

"My records are…burned away, but my mother told me I was born in Blossom Creek."

"Blossom Creek?"

"The town's gone now as well as my records."

"Because of the lack of your records and also because of your children's absence, the bank has decided foreclose the ranch and has already some interested clients that want to buy the land."

"They can't do that," I denied. "My husband and I worked so hard to keep our land stable and never missed a single payment. And they cannot sell already claimed land!"

"Unless the owner is absent for a long period of time."

I glanced at him quietly.

"They found a way to get your land Rosaline. If you can get your daughter down here, I might be able to save the land although the age requirement is fifteen."

"What if my son comes over? He's fifteen."

"If your son comes back from the dead or from hiding, the ranch will be automatically saved and will be given to him. I can stall them and give you a month to your daughter home, but besides that I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm sorry."

I glanced at him softly as I got u. I began to head out the door when he stopped me.

"Rosaline?"

I turned around.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I gave a small nod of acknowledgement and left.

XXX

"What did he called you for?" my twin brother, Micah, asked as he drove the pickup truck through the narrow path.

"I'm going to lose the ranch," I told him gently as I stared at the path in front of us.

"What the-they cannot do that!"

"Yes, they can."

"You and Bailey worked so hard on the ranch and now they-"

"They found a way to get back at us, okay?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Micah asked softly after a short pause.

"We need Alice to come back and see if we can save it, but the chance of saving it with her will be slim."

"Is there anything else we can do?"  
>"There is another way, but there is one problem."<p>

"What's that?"

"We need Riley."

_Megan's POV_

The late autumn/early winter air kissed our faces as we walked down the tranquil and empty crossroads. Faye wrapped herself around my neck, insisting to be my "scarf" in this cold season. I glanced at Alice who was holding Cinders tightly. She has been through so much; mentally, emotionally, and physically. What I want the most is for her to be at peace.

"Where the hell are we?" Brooke complained. "We've been walking for hours."

"Near the outskirts of New Bark," Lilly announced. "The ranch is about one hour away."

"Damn it," Brooke snapped. "I should've gone with Trina and Peter to the Orange Islands instead."

After what happened in Castelia, the federation separated us to make sure we stayed safe. Gregg and Heidi went to the Kanto region, Peter and Trina at the Orange Islands, and the rest of us including Lucia who is Vinny's caretaker and part of the international police are on the journey to take Alice home.

"There should be a rest stop or something nearby," Lucia announced as she looked at her map.

As she and Lilly were talking among themselves, I kneed next to Alice.

"You okay Ali?" I asked. "You've been quiet for awhile."

"I'm fine," she said softly.

I could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't alright and sounded….hurt.

"I know many things have changed and also losing…Riley and Vinny. But we got to stay strong; for Riley, for Vinny, for your mother, and for each other, okay?"

"Okay," she gave a small smile and held my hand.

"There's a stop not to far from here," Lucia butted in.

"Finally!" Brooke exclaimed. "Food! Let's go!"

Brooke rushed off as Lucia followed. I glanced at Lilly who looked cautious.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said softly. "Let's go get something to eat."

XXX

We slowly walked in the convenience store as store goers and employees stared at us oddly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lilly whispered.

"Quit worrying," Brooke assured. "Nothing is going to happen."

After grabbing the supplies we needed, we quietly walked up the counter.

"Is that all?" the cashier questioned.

"That's all," Lucia replied.

The cashier glanced at us one by one and gave a suspicious glare at Alice.

"That'll be ten dollars."

Alice pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Here you go," Lucia gave him the money.

"And Tanner?"

Alice looked up at him. In less than a second, her face resembled as an eevee scared out of its wits.

"Tell your brother to go to hell."

"Get down!" I yelled as I pulled Alice down.

All of us scampered through the aisles as his houndoom used flamethrower.

"Come on Alice," I hurried her.

We hid behind an aisle as the houndoom dashed after Lilly and Brooke.

"Is it safe?" Ali asked me.

"Faye, keep the houndoom away from Lilly and Brooke, okay?"

She quickly uncurled herself and raced off towards the houndoom.

"Let's get you out of here."

I quickly got up, only to be stopped seconds after by the cashier pointing a gun at me.

"Don't you dare move," the cashier glared as he cocked his gun.

"International Police!" Lucia yelled as she whipped out her gun. "Put the gun down!"  
>After intense seconds of adrenaline and my heart racing, he slowly put the weapon down, glaring at me. I held Alice close as he gave a soft chuckle.<p>

"Next time your kind comes in, you won't be so lucky."

"Get her out of here," Lucia told me.

"Come on Ali," I said as I gently grabbed her hand and walked out.

XXX

What the fuck was that about?" Brooke questioned.

"Their way of welcoming us home," Lilly said softly.

"More like welcoming us to hell."

"What's going on Lilly?" I asked.

"A lot of people in New Bark believes that Riley and Alice are the devil's children."

"I wonder why," Brooke said sheepishly.

"And killing them is the best way to react?" I questioned.

"We're not at the safe zones Megan," Lilly explained. "After Riley's birth and many conflict, they decided to set boundaries where any Halfling is considered human and where they are-"

"Hold on, you're telling me that if we're in their turf; they can basically put us in pokemon control or shoot us down?" Brooke questioned.

"Yup."

"We should get going before more of them show up," I announced.

"Me thinks we should too," Brooke remarked. "I for one doesn't want to end up in a cage or have bullet holes all over my body."

We continued to walk down the road, ready to reach "home"…

…_..Saviors…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Riley's POV_

My eyes were fixed at Mason and the girl he was with on the bed, still unconscious, while Vinny flipped the pages of his faded yellow notebook full of drawing he made in the days we grew separated from the group.

"Hey Riley?"

I turned away from the two and glanced at Vinny.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure heading back to New Bark is the best choice?"

"It's either the ranch or my grandparents lake house and I don't want to put them in more trouble than there needs to be. Which reminds me, we might need to change our look.

"Why?"

"Everyone can probably recognize us as the boys with the long locks."

Vinny glanced back at his notebook once more.

"Do you think the girls are alright?" he asked softly.

"Hope so," I replied. "I didn't want to leave them, especially Alice and Megan."

"It was for a good cause," Vinny said softly.

"I was hoping he'd die," my voice grew bitter and cold, "He caused too much pain for everyone, just for his own purposes."

"At least they others got away."

"Exactly, but it doesn't mean that he can't hurt anyone else," I pointed out as I glanced back at the two on the bed, "Especially kids."

The faintest moan trickled my ears and we faced the bed, Mason and the girl were waking up.

"Ugh where am I?" Mason groaned.

"What happened?" the girl moaned.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

The two f them glanced at me, eyes wide in fear, and dashed back to the wall.

"Bolt!"

His Jolteon glared at me, hissing and sparks flying out of his body.

"We're not here to hurt you," I assured.

"Really?" Mason questioned. "Because you destroyed most of my house with the palm of your hand and kidding me and my friend!"

"They were going to 'play' with you and eventually kill you."

"Is this some kind of joke?" the girl questioned.

"You two seen what happened back there," Vinny cut in.

"Please calm down," I told them gently. "We don't want things to get messy."

After a short pause, his tensed muscles relaxed and he ordered is Jolteon to stop.

"So who are you guys?" the girl asked curiously.

"I'm Riley Tanner and he's Vinny Mitchell," I introduced.

"Cassidy Blythe," the girl announced, "He's-"

"Mason Crypt," Vinny finished. "We know."

"How am I suppose to know that you're not with them?" Mason questioned suspiciously.

"If I was with them, you'd be dead by now."

Both of them awkwardly got off the bed.

"So where are we?" he asked as he peered out the window.

"In an inn just outside of Slateport," I told him.

"We'll be heading to Jhoto by water in a few hours," Vinny added.

"Jhoto? Why Jhoto?" Cassidy asked.

"There's so little safe places in this world and Jhoto is one of them," I explained. "We can't risk staying another minute."

I began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Mason questioned.

"I won't be out long," I assured as I went inside and closed the door.

I went up to the sink, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

_**Flash!**_

_"Megan, listen to me," I told her gently. "When you two get out here, I want you to make sure that Alice gets home safe."_

_"Promise me that you will take good care of her."_

_"I promise. Why are you..."_

_"Someone has to stop him."  
>"Riley you can't!"<em>

_"I have to Megan," I said softly. "It's the only way."_

_"Don't leave me Riley," Alice whimpered. "Please."  
>"I always will be with you Ali."<em>

_I gave a small kiss on Megan's forehead._

_"I love you Megan."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Riley!"_

_**Flash!**_

My eyes lowered as I glanced at myself, the memories coming back. I looked at the rusted silver pair of scissors and slowly picked them up. My fingers trembled as I gathered a lock of my hair.

_Snip._

The fine hair floated gently on the sink as I gathered some more.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

The snips become faster as more and more hair rained down. It was only a matter of minutes when the snipping stopped and I took a small look at my work. My long locks, now short and…neat as some would say as the bangs that would shelter my eyes are now a tuft. Then, it happened. Everything began to swirl and quickly looked at my eyes, they were blue again. I was losing air as if I was underwater and needed a whiff fast. Suddenly, it stopped. I gasped for air and splashed the cold water at my face.

"What the hell?"

I laid my eyes on the mirror once more, the tips of my tuft became a vibrant yellow, similar to my luminous rings as an umbreon. I was unsure how to react. Am I changing again? Is this normal? Will I'll be that six year old anthro umbreon again? I hope not. I took a deep breath, calming down my senses, and calmly left.

"Whoah Riley!" Vinny chuckled as he glanced at my new appearance, "you really went all out with it."

"Thanks I guess," I said awkwardly. "You're up."

He wandered inside as I turned towards the bed, finding Mason's Jolteon staring at me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him gently.

He continued to stare at me, not responding.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "We won't hurt Mason and Cassidy and I'll make sure they'll stay safe."

"_I know."_

He trotted towards Mason and Cassidy in the other room

"That wasn't awkward," I muttered to myself as I began to pack our supplies.

XXX

"So what's the name of the boat we're taking?" Mason asked as he pointed his camcorder at the number of boats on the harbor.

"We're not taking a boat," I announced.

"Then how the heck are we going to get off?"

"You'll see. But first we need to make a quick stop."

I began to walk to the direction where the pokemon center was when Vinny walked up to me. His dark blue hair, now barely touching his cheeks and neck as the ends stick out and his bangs split in two, had a unusual shine under the sun as he leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"I'm pretty sure Magmus can't carry all of us and Squirtle can barely carry you. What's your plan exactly?"

"Marina," I whispered back.

"The lapras? Is she even in your box?"

"Yes and since Alice has Luna at the moment, we can use Marina for the time being."

"For our sake, I hope you know what you're doing."

We were at the corner of the center when we spotted team Magma and team Aqua grunts coming out the glass doors.

"Are you sure they're here?" a Magma grunt questioned.

"Pretty sure," an Aqua replied. "Why else would we be here to snag us some brats for a hundred grand?"  
>"So Sigma Six pulled out the wanted flyers," Vinny smirked. "And got teams, including Magma and Aqua to catch us."<br>"Vinny, new approach," I announced as I smirked at him.

"You owe me big time," he glared at me as he took off his navy blue shirt and his faded pair of jeans.

"Dude!" Mason yelled.

"There's a girl here!" Cassidy exclaimed as she shielded her eyes.

"Calm down, its only fur."  
>"Wha?"<p>

Both of them glanced at Vinny, his torso covered in cream fur as a spike sticked out between his breasts and his arms and thighs began to sprout dark blue fur.

"What the?"

In less than a minute, a lucario stood in Vinny's place. His bright red eyes glanced at the shocked kids and chuckled.

"How the Mew can he do that?" Cassidy gasped with astonishment.

"I'll explain later, Vinny; you know what to do."

He gave me another glare and dashed out in the open.

"Is that a lucario?"  
>"What's it doing here?"<br>"Never mind that, capture it!"  
>We watch Vinny lure them away, our chance to get in.<p>

"Come on you two," I told them. "We got to move."

We lingered in the empty center; all the furniture was tossed around carelessly, paper scattered everywhere, and a bright red stain on the counter caught our eyes. Knowing it was a pool of blood, Mason and Cassidy froze in the middle of the lobby; trembling and thinking for the worst.

"The sooner we get this done, the less time you need to worry about that," I announced.

They wandered towards me in an instant. As if they were in a paralyzed state for a long time. I went up towards the PC near the counter and pressed the switch, hearing the soft hum of the PC. Thank Mew it still works. I swiped my card in the designated slot and waited for my database to be found.

"Can't this thing hurry up?" Mason questioned impatiently," They'll be back any minute!"

"Don't worry, Vinny will buy us enough time."  
><strong>Welcome back Riley Tanner . . .<strong>

"Finally," I said to myself, giving a small smile, "now to get our transportation."

I typed in Marina's name as the battle was heard from outside.

_Hang on Vinny_, I thought as I waited for the search to be completed.

_Ding!_

**Marina**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Lapras**

**Owner: Riley Tanner**

**Available: Yes**

Thank Mew," I sighed in relief and selected her name.

**Please wait for your pokemon to be reached.**

"What are you kids doing here?"

We quickly turned around, finding Aqua and Magma grunts

"Oh crap," I muttered and faced Mason. "Get your Jolteon."

"Destroy them Arcanine!"

"Rip them to pieces Scyther!"  
>"Crush them Graveler!"<br>"Aw crap," I said softly as I glanced at the rock pokemon, reminding me of what happened the last time I battled one, "not this again."

Mason threw a red and white sphere.

"Go Bolt!"

A Jolteon appeared out of the colorful flash, snarling at his opponent.

"You're gonna need more than a puny Jolteon to beat us!"  
>"That's why he has us!" Cassidy yelled as we threw our pokeballs.<p>

Magmus and a manectric appeared beside Bolt, ready to battle.

"Flamethrower!"

"Strength!"

"Fury cut!"

They were heading towards us.

"Bolt, dodge!" Mason yelled

"Seven, use thunderfang on the Graveler!" Cassidy directed.

"Magmus, you know what to do," I gave a small smile.

Then, the battle began.

…_Saviors…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Mason's POV_

"You won't catch us that easily!" Cassidy yelled as her manectric struck the graveler

"We'll see about that!" an Aqua yelled back.

I watched Bolt dodge every move swiftly and gracefully.

"Bolt, use thunderwave!" I ordered.

I held my camcorder close as I watched my jolteon attack the scyther, showering him with waves of electricity.

"Come on you stupid machine," I heard Riley mutter as he took quick glances at the battle and the pc.

"Graveler use rollout!"  
>"Dodge!" Cassidy and I yelled.<p>

Bolt and Seven dodged the attack swiftly, but that didn't stop his attack; especially when its heading straight towards us.

"Oh crap."

"Come on Mase!" Cassidy yelled as she grabbed my arm and ran.

The graveler chased us across the room, getting closer and closer.

_Predator! Run! Hide!_

New thoughts cluttered in my head, motivating me to run faster.

"Keep running," I told her.

"Yeah, like I want to stop running!" Cassidy snapped as the graveler was just a mere few feet away.

"Magmus!"

It was just inches away when Riley's charizard scooped us up and flew off, barely missing the attack.  
>"Thanks," Cassidy looked up at the charizard and smiled.<p>

"You really saved us back there," I smiled as well.

He dropped us off in the farthest side of the roonand flew off to take down the graveler.

"Scyther! Fury cut!"

The bug bug pokemon charged towards Magmus, ready to unleash its ddeadly attack.

"Bolt! Seven! Use thundershock!" we cried.

Our electric pokemon leaped high in the air and sent a thousand sparks that soon became a large lightning bolt towards the bug pokemon, stirking him and knocking him out easily.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower at those brats!"

"Oh crap," I muttered as the giant dog sprinted towards us.

Then, out of nowhere, a dark violet sphere hit the canine; knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Cassidy questioned.

That's when we saw him, the umbreon from the forest, protecting us. His innocent red eyes glared at his opponent as his rings glowed. He was in a proud like stance, ready to look danger in the face and laugh at it.

"Well, well the little mutt wants to play as well," the leader of the group announced.

The umbreon growled fiercely at them, exposing his sharp ivory teeth.

"Breon umbri bri bri!"

"What the hell is he saying?" Cassidy questioned.

"Does it look like I speak pokemon?" I raised a brow.

"Arcanine use flame blast!"

"Bolt!Use…"

Before I could even give the order, Riley's charizardscooped us up and flew towards the exit with Bolt, Seven, and Riley behind.

"Let us go!" I yelled as I squirmed, trying to break free.

"Graveler use strength on that mutt!"

The battle continued as we made it outside and the warm and bright sunlight almost blinded us.

"Where the hell are we going?" Cassidy questioned.

Magmus didn't reply and continued to fly towards the ocean.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hey!"

He looked at me curiously

"Where are you taking us?" I growled.

"_Don't worry, you're safe."_

My eyes grew wide as I heard him speak. He wasn't speaking english that's for sure, but I understood him perfectly; as if I knew the language and never put it to use until now…

"_Get ready to get out!"_

"What?!"

"What about what Mase?" Cassidy asked.

We were about sixty feet up when Magmus let us go. We flailed our arms and legs as we fell rapidly with the cool air slapping our faces. I slowly looked up, finding a red and white sphere free falling not too far from me. I quickly reached for it as we were apporaching the ocean fast.

"HOLY!"

My hands manage to press the smooth button before we crashed in the cool, salty water. The blue ocean began to sting my eyes as I quickly swam up to the surface. I gasped for air the second my head popped out of the water.

"STUPID CHARIZARD!" Cassidy sputtered and angrily splashed the water with her fist, almost losing her focus on treading water. "Leaving us here to freaking die!"  
><em>"Need a lift?"<em>

I slowly turned, finding a large water pokemon floating next to us.

"What the heck is that?" Cassidy frowned.

"A lapras," I told her. "Riley's lapras…what's her name? Marina."

"_Come on you two, climb on my back. Don't worry, I don't mind."_

We quickly climbed on her back and laid there, catching our breaths. I carefully picked up the camcorder that was hanging from neck and examined it closely.

"Thank god this thing is waterproof," I sighed in relief.

"That charizard might not be so stupid after all," Cassidy said as she wringed her hair. "Speak of the darkrai, there he is now."

I slowly looked up and quickly found Magmus holding two figures and our partners on his back.

"Who's that?" I wondered.

Magmus dropped the figures in the ice cold salty water and flew around in circles after our partners jump off of him and crashed in the water as well.

"Bolt! Seven! Over here!" Cassidy cried as she reached out for them. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed her exposed wrists.

"HOLY!"  
>"Calm down, its only us."<p>

I slwoly glanced down, finding Riley and Vinny in human form.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" she scolded as splashed them in the face.

The both of them quickly scrambled on, wearing nothing but biking shorts.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked.

In response, two bags fell from the clear blue sky and landed with a soft thud next to Riley and Vinny.

"That was close," Riley said as he dug in his bag and pull out a white shirt.

"Too close," Vinny ointed out. "They were all over the place."

"So what's the next stop?" Cassidy asked. "Before your idiotic charizard drops us at sixty feet."

"First of all, it'll be fifty feet," Riley explained. "And second…"

He pulled out a large map and set it out for all to see. His fingers led our eyes to a small island near the Johto region.

"No fucking way," Vinny sighed with a smirk.

"What?" Cassidy questioned.

"This guy is gonna kill us?"

"Kill us? What are you talking about? Where are we going?" I frowned,

Riley gave a small smile as he glanced at us and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, brace yourselves for Cinnabar Island."

_...Saviors….._


	5. Chapter 4

_Rosaline's POV_

It was already beginning to snow when we were rounding up the younglings and bringing them to the barn. Their faces were in awe as the white drops kissed then and the world.

"Come on little ones," I said sweetly.

"Looks like they have never seen snow before Rosaline," Micah commented.

"Well they were just born in the spring," I told him. "Of course they haven't seen it before."

We managed to lead them inside the barn where the warmth was.

"You little guys stay here and play awhile longer," I instructed them. "I'll be back later with supper, alright?"

All of them chirped happily as I slowly walked out and Emma, Lilly's older sister, closed the doors behind me.

"Thanks for helping us today Emma," I said as I wrapped my black jacket around me.

"Anytime Aunt Rosaline," she smiled.

I remembered back when the children were young, Lilly accidentally calling her aunt and eventually the rest caught on, because from the words of Lilly I was like another mother to them.

"What's next on the agenda?" she asked.

Her violet eyes glanced at me as her blond hair was hugged by the white snow.

"I think we're done for the day," I told her.

"Why don't I go inside and prepare some hot chocolate while you two get yourselves comfortable?" Micah suggested.

"If you don't burn down my kitchen," I smiled.

"Who says I'll be using the kitchen?" he gave an inane smile.

"Just get in there before I spray water at you."

"Alright, alright."

We followed him inside as it began to snow harder and the soft wind hushed, freezing the ranch as soothing as possible.

* * *

><p>Emma and I sat quietly in the living room while Micah was in the kitchen fixing us some hot chocolate. The fireplace provided the warmth and some light for our home as the outside grew harsher and harsher. My eyes looked at a picture of the four of us that was taken hours, almost a day after the birth of Alice. Probably one of the few happiest moments that ever happened in the family. Emma slowly placed her hand on my shoulder as she glanced at me and the picture.<p>

"I'm sure they're okay Aunt Rosaline," she said softly.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Riley is a strong guy and he has Lilly on his side and Alice is a smart girl. I'm sure they're doing okay."

"I just pray fro the best," I said. "At least you're here to help us out."

"Yeah," Emma smiled softly. "I guess I expected for Lilly to come home instead of staying in Canalave. Everyday I worry about her whether or not she'll be heading home. But knowing she's pretty much capable of being on her own, it lessens it. Don't you think?"

"Yes," I said. "But no matter how capable or how strong or how smart they are to venture out in the world, I still worry about them deeply and spent about ninety percent of the time just worrying and praying.

"Well, you're a mother," Emma said. "Mothers are supposed to worry about their children no matter what. It'll be heartless if they didn't.,"

"Thank you Emma," I gave a small smile.

A low chime rang throughout the house, interrupting the conversation.

"I wonder who that could be?" I glanced at the window.

"I'll go get it," Emma announced.

"It's okay, I got it," I assured. "Might be the neighbors complaining again."

I wandered towards the door as I wrapped my black jacket around me again, preparing for the cold. I slowly opened the door, finding a small group of girls standing in the porch. I can tell that most of them are at least fifteen, if not older, and by their appearance, they have been traveling for awhile. A blond haired girl walked up to me, her violet eyes glanced at mine as she she brushed her long hair behind her ear.

"Lilly?" I gasped.

"Hey Auntie Rosaline," she said.

"Where's Riley and Alice? Are they okay?"

"Why don't you ask your daughter that?"

Then, a young girl stepped next to Lilly; her innocent brown eyes glanced at me and her brown hair swayed from the wind. She smiled at me as her cindaquill rubbed her cheek.

"Alice?"

"Mom!"

She ran up to me and gave me hug as tears trickled down my cheeks. After almost four months of not hearing anything about my daughter, I wanted to cry looking at her and not let her leave my side ever again.

_Megan's POV_

We sat quietly in the living as Alic' uncle came in carrying a tray with cups of hot chocolate on it.

"I see you got some idea about keeping warm," he said as he glanced at Faye who was sleeping around my neck and gave me a cup. "But I think this will help the both of you get warm real fast."

"Thank you," I said.

"So why haven't you called Alice?" her mother asked. "We were worried sick about you."

"I didn't have signal from where I was," Alice replied.

"What do you mean? You should be able to call everywhere in Johto."

"I...wasn't here Mom," Alice said softly. "I was in Unova to look for Riley."

"That was a stupid thing to do Alice, you need to tell someone where you're going and what made you think he was there in the first place?"

"They sent a letter," Lilly said softly. "They were trying to get Alice to use her as bait to capture Riley."

"They?" Alice's uncle asked.

"Sigma Six."

"Who?"

"It's easier to understand if I explain from the beginning," she announced.

"Please," Emma said as she crossed her arms. "I want to what happened."

"Me too," Mrs. Tanner said. "No matter what, I deserve to know what did they do to my children."

* * *

><p><em>...The Story...<em>

* * *

><p>I glanced at Mrs. Tanner as Lilly told the tale. She looked like an innocent, delicate person who doesn't do anything wrong and are later confirmed true. I felt bad watching and listening, she doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve to learn all the torture and misfortune her children went through, but yet she listened. The two things I never understood that day was Mrs. Tanner never shedding a tear or show any sign of weakness. The other thing was Lilly telling everyone that Riley and Vinny are somewhere in the Hoenn region and will be arriving soon.<p>

"It's to keep her at ease," she said.

But I could tell by the tone of her voice it was something else. The more and more I asked her why, the more times she kept saying it was to keep her at ease. I knew I couldn't say anything to Mrs. Tanner, I couldn't. But I couldn't bear to watch her keep her hopes up that her son will be coming home anytime soon. I could feel the chills nibbling my neck just by thinking it.

"Well I'm sure all of you are hungry," Mrs. Tanner finally spoke. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'm pretty sure all of u will be glad to Mrs. Tanner," I said.

"Call me Aunt Rosaline," she insisted as she gave a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you Aunt Rosaline," Lucia said.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>I was looking around the living room after we finished dinner and they were talking about things that had little interest in me. I glanced at a picture of the Tanner family that was taken years ago: A young boy with innocent red eyes hugging his newborn sister and sitting on his mother's lap, the mother smiling and helping her son, and the father wrapping his arm around the mother and holding the camera with the other. Everyone looked happy.<p>

"Megan?"

I slowly turned, finding Lilly watching me.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Its time to go," she said softly

"Thanks again for the supper," Lucia said with a smile.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Emma asked.

"Been ready," Brooke said. "Ready to freeze."

"Mom, can Megan sleep over?" I heard Alice ask.

I slowly glanced at them, not expecting that to come up.

"I don't want to be a bother," I said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. or Aunt Rosaline assured. "You can stay here as long as you like."

I looked at Alice' pleading eyes, wanting me to stay.

"Well, I guess I'll stay," I gave a small smile.

Alice smiled and gave me a hug,making me smile.

"Alright then," Lilly said, "well goodnight."

"Goodnight," we said as we watched them walked out the door.

"Let's get you situated," Aunt Rosaline announced as she began to climb up the stairs. "Follow me.

As I began to follow up the stairs behind her, I began to wonder if he'll ever find out the truth about her son.

_...Saviors..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Riley's POV**

It was a illuminating and comfortably cool night as Vinny and I prepared the dinner from a long day of sailing and finding an island to rest on. Mason and Cassidy were sitting among themselves near the shore, isolating themselves from us.

"How do you think they're taking the whole thing?" Vinny asked as he slowly stirred our campfire with a twig.

"I don't know," I replied. "Not well I assume."

"How did you felt about everything when you found out?"

"Confused at first," I explained. "I couldn't believe it at all. When I used to look back that day when Lilly and I went to that island, I felt my humanity is long gone and it will never be the same with whatever I remembered back then. Now after all of this going on in the past year, I feel so blind, Vinny."

"It's not your fault," he assured. "That memory of your dad...you were five and sick. It's only natural for your mind to block any memories of shifting."

"But I feel such an idiot. Squirtle tried to warn me, my mother did before we left, and even a part of me said that Damion shouldn't be trusted. If I wasn't for what I am, none of this would've happened. We wouldn't be in hiding, you and the others would still have your families, and my family wouldn't have any problems."

"There's nothing you can do about it Riley, only continue on with the fight. Megan's family, Brooke's, yours, mine, and Mason's biological family knew what the risks were. They had the opportunity to give us up or kill us or whatever the other choices were but they decided to keep you until the end."

"I'm just...still questioning this."

"And I'm sure Mason has a handful as well," Vinny replied.

"I suppose so," I mumbled.

"You should go to him. Try to talk to him," Vinny suggested.

"Alright, I will."

I quietly lingered towards them, confident I could at least break the ice.

"Hey," I gave a small wave.

"What do you want?" Mason questioned as he fiddled through his small blue and chrome black camcorder.

"I just came to say that dinner is ready," I said. "You guys must be starving."

"Not hungry."

His jolteon, now interested, lifts his head as he gave the strangest glance at me.

"Well you got to eat something. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I'm not hungry," he said forcefully.

"I'm gonna go...get food,"Cassidy said awkwardly before walking off.

I slowly sat next to Mason, looking at him uneasily.

"Listen, I understand how confused and frustrated you must be about all of this.."

"Do you have people that you know for a long time along with gangs like Aqua and Magma trying to hunt you down like some animal?" he scowled.

"Yes, actually. But that doesn't mean that we should just stay pissed at the world."

"Then what should I do?" Mason rolled his eyes.

"Try to clear it off, do something you love, anything better than sulking."

"Pretty much ignoring the whole deal."

"Well, yes and no," I explained. "What I'm trying to get at is when something is in your way, you do whatever you can to keep a clean head and be able to thoroughly figure it out. I can see you like to film things with your camera."

"It's none of your business," he growled.

"Just try to take your mind off of it. Come on, it's time for dinner.

* * *

><p><em>My heart raced as I lingered into the frosty forest. I couldn't see beyond the tip of my nose or feel my cheeks through the frozen knife whipping around the area as it hissed. <em>

_"Riley?"_

_My ears twitched to the sound of her sweet delicate voice._

_"Megan?"_

_"Riley!"_

_I followed the mournful song of my mate through the blizzard as the snow pounded harder and harder._

_"Megan!" I cried._

_"Riley!"_

_I began to run after I sensed the fear in her voice._

_"I'm coming Megan!"_

_"Riley!"_

_I barged through the prickly bushes and over the frozen rocks and twigs just to reach my love._

_"Riley.."_

_I found her. Her delicate brown eyes full of hurt and fear met mine and her body was lightly blanketed under the fluffy white snow. Her tail, covering her petite brown paws, was the only protection she had and her ears, pressed against her skull, made her appearance more fragile._

_ "Megan! Are you okay?" I asked her as I nuzzled her. _

_She curled up under me, shivering and trying to capture my warmth. "Where have you been?"_

_"It's okay sweetie, I'm here now," I assured her softly. "Let's get you out of here."_

_"Riley!"_

_I quickly turned around, finding a white beam heading towards me. I had no time to react. I was given a face full of the attack and flew back at a trunk of a nearby tree, dazed and and critically injured from the impact. I clenched my teeth as I slowly tried to get up and glanced at a figure dressed in robes, holding Megan by the neck as she squirmed and whimpered._

_"Let her go!" I hissed._

_"Riley!" she cried as the figure raised his hand that was in a glove of dark energy._

_"No! Megan!"_

_I sprinted towards her as fast as I could, there was no way I will let her die. I was a mere few feet away when his hand switched to my position._

_"Riley!"_

_...Saviors..._


	7. Chapter 6

_Rosaline's POV_

"So what do you think of the young lady?" Micah asked as he began to set up the table.

"She seems nice," I responded as I stirred the egg yolk around in the cooking pan.

"Alice seems to love her, and she seems to love Riley as well."

"I'm happy that my son has found someone in this big world," I gave a small smile. "All the troubles he has been through, he deserves to be happy."

"I'm surprised that we found someone else that has the same burden as us," he commented while placing forks and glasses next to the colorful plates neatly.

"Well that "burden" helped me find Bailey who, rest in peace, helped brought my two beautiful children into this world," I pointed out, flipping stacks of omelets on a platter and began to to cut some veggies. "A gift or a curse, its a part of who we are and just finding anyone who accepts it its so.."

"Okay I get it," Micah interrupted, "don't get a lovey dovey with me."

"And you wonder why you haven't stayed in a relationship longer than a couple of weeks," I chuckled.

"We'll see how Mom and Dad will react when they see Megan in a couple of days." Micah looked over and then said, "Looks like we have company."

"Morning everyone," Alice and Megan announced as they walked in the kitchen.

"You're just in time," I gave a small smile, "breakfast is almost ready."

I watched the girls sit down on the table, watching us adding the final touches before serving them mushroom and cheese omelets with diced tomatoes and fresh green spinach.

"This looks incredible Aunt Rosaline," Megan commented.

"Yeah Mom," Alice smiled. "I really missed your cooking."

"Did you two girls slept soundly last night?" Micah asked as we sat down as well.

"Hardly, it feels so weird sleeping in my room."

"I slept fine," Megan nodded. "Thanks again for having me over."

"Well thank you for bringing Alice home," I replied back. "We were getting worried after not hearing from her."

"Mom, I'm fine," she assured.

"You still should've called home and the same goes with Riley."

"Sorry," she muttered as she began to eat slowly.

"And please hurry it up," I added, "you're helping with the little ones today."

"Little ones?" Megan asked. "You guys babysit?"

"Sort of," Alice responded. "You see, our ranch is like a pokemon center and like a daycare center. Injured and young pokemon come in and mature and healthy pokemon come out."

"From time to time people would come by and adopt," I added. "That's how Riley and Alice got theirs."

"That's wonderful," Megan smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you like, we'll get to work right after breakfast."

"Speaking of little ones, do you have any pokemon Megan?" Micah asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. I have a furret, chikorita, and a marill."

"So you're a trainer."

"In a way," she responded, "I help my sister out wit her research in any way possible."

"Alright everyone enough chatting," I announced, "we have duties to fulfill."

_Megan's POV_

I was amazed when we walked inside the soft red-brown barno through the winter snow. There was thirty or so pokemon, different kinds and different ages, populating the spacious area. The young ones were playing and running around mischievously while the older and injured watched them.

"This is amazing," I awed.

"Thank you," Aunt Rosaline smiled.

"Mom and Dad worked on this ranch for years," Alice explained. "It was Mom's idea to help you from the start."

I sighed in bliss as the little ones circled around me and chirped happily.

"Aww, they're so cute," I beamed as I petted them. "Who would abandon these little ones?"

"Some of them are actually born here," Aunt Rosaline explained as she walked up to me. "There have been some cases where their mother...died from giving birth."

"Oh god."

"That's why it's our duty to make sure these younglings are taken to good and loving homes."

"Are you guys in here?" A voice called.

"Yes, we're in here," Aunt Rosaline called back.

We slowly turned around as we heard a long eerie creak and found Micah covered in milk and holding a shiny metal bucket.

"What happened to you Uncle Micah?" Alice giggled.  
>"Let's just say that Millie wasn't exactly in her best mood," he gave a childish grin.<p>

"Millie?"

"Our miltank."

"I told you to be gentle with her Micah," Aunt Rosaline scolded. "You know so feisty she can be."

"Well next time I'll make sure that..."

Their voices began to drone away as the world began to shake. My breathing began to stagger as I clenched onto a wooden pole.

"Megan are you okay?" I heard Alice ask.

I slowly bent down, nauseous and weak, and vomited behind a nearby haystack. I felt two gentle hands holding my hair back as I continued to produce more of the awful mess. I slowly turned around and used my sleeve to wipe off the puke on my lips, finding Aunt Rosaline behind me.

"Let's get you back in the house," she said gently. "Alice, help me take Megan back in the house. Micah, will you please clean up without making another pokemon angry?"

"Will do."

We began to walk back to the house as I began to feel more nauseous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," Aunt Rosaline assured.

"Let's hope so," I muttered to myself as we went in.

"Hey I heard what happened," Lilly said as she walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better," I assured, "just a little stomachache that's all. Where's Lucia?"

"She said something about a mandatory meeting at Goldenrod," Brooke grumbled as she crossed her arms, "for all I care."

"Just get some rest," Riley's umbreon, Luna as she laid on the bed next to my feet.

"Did you eat something bad?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure I didn't eat anything bad," I replied.

"She's probably just sick," Brooke sighed, "from the cold and all."

"Is it okay if I talk to Megan and Luna alone?" Alice asked.

"Okay," Alice said sadly as she walked out.

"Just make it snappy," Brooke grumbled before following Alice and closing the door behind her.

After watching them leave, Lilly rummaged in her bag and asked, "Did you feel nauseous before?"

"A few times in the past," I admitted awkwardly, "but nothing near to what I feel now."

"Have you gained some weight?"

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" I questioned.

"Well, are you?"

"I guess I've gained a little," I said abashedly as I blushed and covered my stomach with a pillow.

"One more question."

"Stop with the questions already!" I cried, feeling my cheeks becoming hot.

"One more I promise," Lilly assured. "Did you miss your-"

"Goddammit Lilly, I said no more!"

"Keep it down," she hushed.

"Well stop asking me these questions," I grumbled as I felt my face get redder and hotter.

"Well did you?"

"It's almost been two weeks," I said reluctantly after a brief silence.

"Oh god, Megan did you...?"

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" I looked up to her and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Megan..."

"Will you Lilly?"

"Sure," she said softly.

"Remember in Castelia, when Riley was stuck as a tiny, cute...umbreon...thing?"

"I will never forget that?" Lilly sighed.

"Well he woke up the night before that happened and he saw me crying," I explained slowly. "He comforted me, told me everything is going to be alright, sang to me, and gave me this necklace with the dark stone I'm wearing right now."

"Did you guys did it as...?"

"No, no. We were hybrids," I assured, getting up from the bed.

"And you just turned sixteen last month too," Lilly gasped.

"I don't know if I'm sick or pregnant," I spoke as I paced around, "but I'm really freaking out right now and the last place I want this to happen is here where his mother is..."

"We can always be sure," she spoke slowly and pulled out a small box. "The question is are you sure of handling the result that may change your life?"

"Sure or not, I have to know," I said softly and took the box.

I dragged my feet as to the bathroom, shaking and feeling my heart race. I slowly closed the door behind me and sat in the toilet, reading the two words that I never thought I'll see at this point in my life.

Pregnency Test.

"Let's get this over with."

I never pictured myself in a more greater situation than this, raising a child in my life of running and hiding from Sigma Six. I can assume that normal girls my age that take this test that I am doing now might've been unaware of the risks of sex or were just clueless and regretted it. However, I have no feeling of regret in me. Maybe it's the fact that its only a matter of time when Sigma Six will finally catch me and kill me. Or maybe it's me longing for a family again. But finding someone to be my savior after all these years of running and hiding in fear to love and create something beautiful, the need of reasons don't matter to me. The problems also crawled into my head once I stared at the key to my future, waiting for my fate to be revealed. How am I going to explain this to Aunt Rosaline? Will I be able to protect our child from Sigma Six's clutches? What if I die after the baby is born?

Questions crowded in my mind for the remainder of the time.

Then, the moment of truth came. I slowly reached for the wand and walked out, hearing the low conversations Lilly and Luna were having. I slowly looked down to witness my future as they noticed me.

"Megan?" Lilly asked softly.

"What does it say?" Luna wondered.

I brushed my hair away from my face and glanced at their eyes before taking a breath.

"I'm going to be a mom."

_...Saviors..._


End file.
